


Call me savior (save me)

by Lizardbeth



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Canon What Canon, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: Sif's about to be betrothed to a stranger on Vanaheim.Gosh, what solution will Loki come up with to solve thistravesty?
Relationships: Loki/Sif (Marvel)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 160
Collections: Mischief and Mistletoe 2019





	Call me savior (save me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLadySif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySif/gifts).



> Happy Mischief Season!

Loki came upon Sif beating the hell out of one of the practice dummies in the side yard. "GO AWAY!" she snarled, hearing the steps, and he stopped.

"I - intended to see why you'd missed lunch." Cautiously he approached a few more steps, wary of her blade, but concerned. Something had happened, and the only thing he knew about was her family had arrived this morning. "What's amiss?"

She stopped and heaved some breaths, to get herself back under control. "Oh, so much," she let out a humorless laugh, so unlike her he winced. 

"I suppose you'll find out soon enough." She dropped the practice sword in the dirt and turned. "They said - they were finalizing a negotiation for me. To wed Njord of Vanaheim."

It was as if a blade went straight into his heart. He couldn't breathe for a moment, and his entire soul seemed to cry out in denial. Sif wed? To another? To ... Njord? "What?" was all he managed to get out.

"Yes, that was my response, too, at first."

"But you ... serve Asgard. As a warrior," he protested. 

"As I told them. I argued for an _hour_ , that it was not my path, that I couldn't go to Vanaheim. But apparently ... the king has been negotiating this for some time, and you know he's never been keen on bringing back women warriors." 

"But--"

She cut him off with a sharp gesture. "If the king commands--"

"He has no right to command you to marry against your will," Loki protested. "That is a relic of ancient days and we are not at war with Vanaheim. I will speak to him." 

"You know he won't listen."

Which brought him up short, because of course she was right. He wouldn't listen. Odin listened to few people, changed his mind for fewer, and none of those people were Loki. "Maybe Mother?" he tried.

"She was there, too," Sif said and gave a sigh. "On his side."

"Oh." That was bad news, if Frigga wasn't even willing to advocate for Sif. But perhaps... she would listen to Loki? But why would he change her mind? How? There was nothing he could offer that Sif hadn't already thought of, surely. 

Or, was there? Maybe there was something else he could offer. "You could get married to someone else," he suggested. 

Her eyebrows shot up and she barked a laugh. "Who? How does that help?" 

"Well, it would be your own choice, at least." 

"If I had someone already, then sure, I guess, but who the Hel would marry me?" she demanded. "To rescue me from an unwanted marriage and earn the king's displeasure besides," she scoffed. ""No one is that much of a fool." 

The words fell out from his lips. "I am." 

She rounded on him, staring in shock, and he cursed that he'd said anything at all. He wanted to sink into the ground, maybe all the way through out to the void. Her expression was so ... blank -- with astonishment? Dismay? Something he wasn't sure of but it certainly wasn't an enthusiastic yes -- he had to scramble to take it back immediately. 

"I mean, it doesn't have to be real, does it?" he offered. "We can just say we eloped. How are they going to know otherwise?

She was still staring at him, and then a frown drew her fine black brows together and her lips pursed. "So... Pretend?"

He wished it was real, but of course, she'd never think of him that way, he knew, so he would take what he could get. He shrugged, spreading his hands with a wide grin. "I am known for tricks, after all." 

"Which is why they'll never believe it," she said with a sigh, after a moment thinking about it.

"Of course they will. We can be very convincing. We've known each other for ages-- we could have been carrying on a clandestine affair for-- for years, and who would know? I've been blocking busybody spies on me for a hundred years."

"I''m not a liar," she said, and he flinched, hearing the silent " _like you"_ in her complaint. She hurried to add, "I just meant, I'm terrible at it, Loki. I can't pretend something that ... big." 

"Are we friends?" he asked.

"Of course." 

"Then what's so big about pretending to be a little more than that?" he asked, confused. "I'm not suggesting we have to-- bed each other. Or give oaths or whatever. Is it so distasteful to imagine holding my hand?" He looked away, disheartened. He'd thought this might be fun, to have a little of the fantasy that he was hers and she was his for the length of the ruse, but if she couldn't play along, then there was no point. "Never mind, then. It won't work." 

Nobody moved for a moment, and he expected her to explain that this was a stupid plan and she wanted no part of it, but instead he felt a light touch on his hand. Then long slim fingers wormed their way between his, and he shot a look at her in astonishment.

"No, it's not distasteful," she said. "I would never think that." her eyes met his and she nodded. "Okay, let's try this." Her fingers trembled a little in his, but he smiled. Sif was holding his hand; they weren't fighting and he was about to pretend to be married to her. It was perfect.

They figured out their story, as best they could. That they had been carrying on an affair for years in secret, unwilling to bring it into view for fear of damaging her reputation and standing as a warrior, but the king's plan had forced them to act, so they'd exchanged oaths by the waterfall. 

All through the planning, Sif had kept a hold of his hand. He wasn't sure if it was because she was anxious about the subterfuge or she'd just forgotten she was doing it, but he certainly had no wish to pull back first.

He didn't think she'd ever looked so impishly beautiful as she smiled, "So. I guess we're married now."

He shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "I guess so. You ready?"

She looked down at their joint hands, and he realized she hadn't forgotten after all. "I think," she said slowly, considering. "This is not enough to convince them, though."

He froze, wondering - was she saying what he thought she was saying? No, obviously not, that was absurd. So what was she saying? The only question that managed to squeak out was, "What?"

Who would have guessed his voice could still find that pitch?

It made her lips twitch and she had to hold back a chuckle, before clearing her throat and looking boldly into his eyes. "They're not going to believe us only holding hands. We'll have to kiss."

Now he was the one staring like a fish. "Uh. Kiss? Really? Like, you think so? We can probably not--"

She yanked her hand free and seized his lapels with both hands. "We have to practice. So we look as if we've done it before." Before he could question that, she planted her lips on his.

Oh. Oh Norns, what had she done? What was she doing to him?

He leaned into her, a sudden fiery need to be closer taking him over. Their lips joined, perfectly, her mouth was so sweet and soft and felt so perfect, and his hand was in her hair. 

She pressed into him, lips parting and so he did too. He had handfuls of her hair now, and his other hand had found her waist. 

And it was amazing, intense, and he was sure he could lose himself in her forever.

Until the treacherous thought sprang to mind that this wasn't supposed to be real, he wasn't supposed to be giving away his real feelings. He wasn't supposed to _show_ her that his offer had been true, not a pretense. 

They both pulled back with a desperate gasp and their words matched, "I didn't -- I'm sorry that was -- I shouldn't--"

Their voices both trailed into silence as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Loki?" her voice was soft and her hands, still holding the lapels of his coat were shaking against his chest. 

"Yes?" he prompted, anxiety clutching his heart, longing for what he wanted to hear. That kiss had not been 'practice'. But he couldn't and wouldn't press her if she wanted to deny it. 

Her tongue darted out and dampened her kissed lips as if tasting where he'd been. Maybe he was going to die right now, because that had to be the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

"Can we do it again?" she asked in a whisper.

"As many times as you like," he answered, while he felt his face transform into a completely irrepressible full smile of joy.

But Sif was the braver of them because she looked at him, saw his smile, and matched it with one of her own, "Forever?"

And he felt himself gaping, _again_ , astonished by her boldness. Did she mean it? But looking into her eyes, truth unveiled, and he saw a miracle. She meant it. She was only waiting for him to catch up. He pulled her closer by the hand on her hip, nestling her against him, and just before his mouth found hers again, he breathed out, "Yes, forever."


End file.
